


Newsworthy

by creepy_shetan



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Companion Piece, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames, after destroying Robert. Companion to "Somehow."</p><p>(Originally posted 2012/8/11 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newsworthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven_mcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/gifts).



Eames couldn't read the headline anymore. He'd been staring for so long that the words didn't look like words, the letters nothing more than heavy black lines across a page. Below, lesser text framed a photo of a man Eames couldn't look in the eye.

His hands itched. He needed something stronger than coffee. He needed a break. He needed to toss his mobile and ditch this apartment. He needed to avoid being in the same country as the others. He needed to resist being on the same continent as those eyes.

Hands crumpled paper. Eames threw it all away.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: authors choice, any, the decision to walk away wasn't an easy one  
> The theme: Decisions  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/287873.html?thread=54145153#t54145153).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
